


The Cell

by tmonk



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Cullen Tops 10/10 Would Bottom, D/s, F/M, Hair-pulling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, One Shot, Rope Bondage, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmonk/pseuds/tmonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor finds herself in a bind.  The Commander finds himself in control.  Neither party seems terribly upset by this turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving all excuses and apologies at the bottom.

She felt the cold uneven stone against her bare knees, tucked precariously underneath her, her exposed backside resting against her calves. Her arms had been bound behind her, wrists tied tightly with a frayed rope wrapping around them tight enough to leave red marks where her skin had rubbed raw. A separate piece of rope wound around her ankles causing her bare feet to prickle at the nerve endings, the ends entwined around the cord connecting her hands, causing her arch her back at an unpleasant angle. A leather glove had been shoved into her mouth, tied off by the reins “borrowed” from the stables. Her body was bare aside from her restraints, her small breasts protruding upwards from the position of her bindings, her brown nipples pert from the coldness of the room she found herself in.

It was quiet. The only sound in her personal prison was her slow deliberate breaths as she waited for what came next. Her eyes no longer open, her mind closing off all other thoughts and feelings except those exposed to herself at this very moment. The coolness of the floor resonated through her body, causing her skin to shiver slightly. Her wrists and ankles twitched, causing the rope to dig into her flesh, a mix of burn and itch to over rode her other senses.   Her heart, despite her attempts to calm in such a situation continued to speed up with each passing minute, pulsing against her restraints.

The sound of steps on the cobblestone rustled behind her head. She would not open her eyes, not give him the satisfaction of acknowledgment. How long had she been left down here? Time had begun to run together as the nerves in her lower extremities began to tire and go numb. The sound of keys caused an unconscious twitch of her long ear, and she mentally cursed her body for betraying her wants. She heard a draw in a breath at the sight her barely detectible movement, and a low chuckle escaped from the invader. She hitched her own breath, her eyes still clutched closed, as she waited for what came next.

The vibrations of his person drawing close to her confirmed the sound registering in her ears, coming up behind her, to her side, to her front, stopping for moments in between. She did not need to see to know the eyes that fell on her form, examining it carefully from all vantage points. She heard the breath hitch again, and the soft clinking of armor adjusting, hitting against the floor. The aroma of sweat, leather and rust hit her nose, familiar at that. Flashes of his quirked smile, his auburn eyes, his gentle demeanor he seemingly saved for those few moments where it was just her and him. Her eyes shot open and she saw her captor before her, the same smile playing in her mind played on his face though his eyes seemed far darker than she envisioned. She immediately shot her eyes down, and was met with a leathered hand jerking her chin upwards, seeking out her eyes. His own narrowed, the smirk falling off his face as he stood back up.

She watched his deliberate movements as he unhooked the belt from his midsection. Her eyes lingered on his hands as he curled his long fingers around the buckle and began winding the excess around his hand. When nothing more than small strip of the thick leather was loose, he ran the material under his own nose, inhaling deeply while keeping his eyes on her face. While she saw he did not take in her entire person, something in the way he peered into her face caused her to shudder. He caught it and another shallow laugh came from his throat. He took the loose end of his belt, snapping back with the hand holding it and lashing against his own hand, testing the waters. Satisfied with the sound of the crack that pierced the silence, the smirk once more returning to his face.

He stepped closer to her, learning down to roughly grab the side of one of her pointed ears and yank her head to the side. She yelped under his touch, cocking her head to the side. With a single motion, he yanked the gag from her mouth, discarding the saturated glove to the side and inserting one of his own leather fingers into her mouth instead. Instinctively, the moment his digit came through the confines of her teeth, she sank them into it, causing him this time to yelp. He immediately snatched back his hand with a growl, reaching again for her but this time wrapping his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck, yanking hard.

Through a clenched jaw, he snarled in a low, feral voice “Bitch!”

She felt her innards recoil, her eyes on his free hand still clutching onto his belt. Despite the moment of dread welling in her stomach, she felt a warming sensation spreading through her midsection, manifesting itself in a dampening manner between her thighs. Her heart quickened more at the betrayal of her body, her eyes widening as the realization of his effect on her registered in her captor’s face as well.

He released her hair, letting her head jerk forward at the sudden loss of the anchor on the back. Before she had a chance to straighten herself up again, she felt the sudden kiss of leather against her exposed chest. She cried out again, feeling like her front had been lashed with fire, her eyes going wide and tears beginning to form. She had no time to relish in the moment of pain before she felt the impact of the belt again, and again. Each time she was struck, she yelled louder. Each time, the wetness from her core growing heavier, leaving her practically seeping.

The pain resonated through the rest of her body, her nerve endings on complete fire as she heard the sound of the implement of punishment hit the floor, an extremely rough gloved hand instead grabbing her at the throat and tossing her form backwards onto the floor, her body toppling over still in in its binds. Keeping one hand at her throat to pin her down to the ground, the other roughly grasped her right breast, squeezing hard enough she felt the skin might rip. She cried out again, but her throat turned against her as her aching nether regions did, turning a cry into a moan. Tears no longer threatened, but openly spilled on her cheeks. Her captor found the laughter that kept getting caught in his throat at her dismay turned to want, and his hand pushed through her legs. Without any elaborate elegance, he shoved two fingers into her throbbing hole. She bit her lip lest her voice betrayed her again, her breath getting caught beneath the grasp of his hand crushing most of her airway. The scrape of his gauntlet against her sensitive thigh, a sharp end snagging on her skin and breaking it. A small driplet of blood flowed down her thigh and pooled on the floor, mixing with her own juices that had collected from his rough finger infiltration.

The sensations of it all were proving too much. Despite the fear, or perhaps the fear added to it, her muscles began tightening up. Her captor lowered his lips to her breast, his teeth descending over her nipple and in none too kindly biting at just the tip. She cried out as loud as she could against his choke hold, her anguish echoing off the walls of the entire cell. Her reaction only goaded him on, relinquishing her tip from his teeth and instead sucking. She felt a sting as he let go, causing her to hiss in threw her teeth. His eyes snapped back to her face, and all motion stopped. She inadvertently let out a whimper, causing a new glint to catch in his eye. He reached beneath her, and in a fluid motion flipped her onto her stomach, her backside, wrists and legs all at his mercy. His hands once more wrapped in her hair, pulling it back tightly. She felt his lips graze her ear and heard him draw in air as if to speak.

 “Herald? Herald! Are you there?”

His words were lost against her ear. He immediately let go of her and she heard him mutter a quick “Shit….” as his hands immediately reached for her ties, nearly panicked as he struggled to undo them. She found herself letting out a frustrated growl the scene before them began to lose its magic.

A door opened, her eyes went wide as the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs into the cells hit her ears. She felt the tugging at her arms stop, his breathing cease entirely. The steps grew nearer, she felt his weight lift completely off of her.

“Herald! Your presence has been requested at the war council! Commander Cullen has returned with reports from Redcliffe….”

She twitched, whatever was being yelled from just around the corner now fell on deaf ears as she looked over her shoulder. Commander Cullen had just returned…? But…?

Her captor, her commander was no longer at her back. Her heart stopped, her eyes focusing on a wall that was no longer there. The voice called at her again, her state of undress suddenly remembered as the voice came from in front of her.

“Herald! This matter has been conveyed to me as urgent!”

Her eyes snapped open. Had she closed them before? She felt the soft furs of her bed against her clothed skin, she heard knocking, she saw the wood of the walls around her.

She sat up immediately, clutching a blanket to her chest. The knocking showed no signs of letting up, causing her to pull her blankets over her head and groan. “I’ll be there shortly…..”

The knocking subsided and she was met with a “Very well, Herald. Please be timely, the sun is nearly at half and the hours grow shorter by the moment!”

She listened to the footsteps until she could no longer hear them, then flopped back down on her bed.   She envisioned her advisers standing around their war table, arguing with themselves as they waited for her arrival, most likely arguing about her. She kept herself hidden under her blanket, the Commander’s face clearer than the others. An idle hand traced down her own body, slipping beneath her legs to find herself nearly soaked from her dream. Her body had been so wound that all it took was a single circle of her bundle of nerves, and she immediately felt herself come undone. Her free hand reached for a pillow and grasped it over her face as she moaned out in her sudden climax, riding it for the short lived ecstasy that flowed over her body in waves.  

She let her muscles sink into the straw mattress beneath her, a smile lingering on her lips. She had the rest of the day to let herself dwell on the guilt of her desires while standing across from her none the wiser Commander. For now, she took an extra moment to snuggle into her blankets, her hand grasping at the opposite wrist. She knew it was all in her mind, but as she ran a thumb over where the ropes had been in her dream, the Herald could have sworn she felt the raised raw skin, and she let out a single load moan.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you make it this far? If so, thank you for taking the time to read! This is the first time I have written/posted any sort of fanfiction in over a decade and I'm not entirely sure what possessed me but then this happened. Please let me know what you think, there could be more once my nerves calm down over having posted this first piece.


End file.
